


Dandelions to Vulpes

by YumeTakato



Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aerith Dramtracing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ava as Sora's mother, Canon Compliant, Drama, Ephemer in Passing, Everyone misses Sora, Family, Farplane, Friendship, Gen, Hindsight is unhelpful in the moment, Lifestream, Melody of Memory compliant, Missing you wherever you are, Repliku in Passing, Reunion, Sora gets a sibling, There's a lot of discussion, This complicates things, This whole series is Spoilers, Vanitas Dreamtracing, Yuna Dreamtracing, khux compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeTakato/pseuds/YumeTakato
Summary: With the help of an old friend, Ava and Skuld begin to build a new life for themselves as they await what fate brings to all who bear arms.[To be continued as part of Darkness to Sky.]
Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Loading...

**Author's Note:**

> A story also long in the planning that connects to Darkness to Sky, as well as continuing directly off the end of Vulpes to Dandelions chapter 40, ReConnect. (So this may or may not be considered incomplete for a while as well along with DtS.)
> 
> I also did some additional research, in my attempt to understand some of (what could possibly be) Luxord's Somebody's name, and all the Norse mythology going on in Dark Road, so uh… yyyyup. I actually did more than just split second research for names this time around, lol.

_I begin to dream with barely open eyes tonight  
__A quiet melody it sings to me asleep I fall  
__With whispered songs of hope  
__That come toward my ears and stick inside my head  
__And hold at bay the fear  
__The droplets on the pain reverberate the same thing_  
-Mae, **Sleep Well**  
X-x-x-x-X

"-Ludorr."

Ava tilted her head as the man in front of her continued to make his way through the city, familiar with the twists and turns he took as he drove. "Loader?"

Ludorr chuckled as he caught her translation, "If that's how you prefer it. Brain may have been my name, but that is a related term, I suppose."

Ava touched her lips lightly, still puzzled about which name she should go with. Skuld shifted beside her, taking a breath before looking at their driver, "...Brain."

Ludorr smiled kindly, "Skuld."

Skuld nodded and turned to Ava, "Brain is Ludorr, and Ludorr is Brain. So… Brain."

Ava sighed softly with a smile as she agreed, "At least in private, Brain is fine?"

Ludorr nodded as he pulled to a stop in front of a condo complex and parked, "Of course. Enough strange-going-ons happen in the city for a name slip to pass unnoticed. It certainly isn't a problem in front of others, people rarely ask questions about nicknames between friends."

Ava hummed in agreement as the door opened beside her. Ludorr got out and extended his hand to her as she unbuckled the two of them. She took his hand and turned to Skuld after she got to her feet, who took both of their hands.

Ludorr closed the car door behind them and made a forward motion gesture, "To your new accommodations, m'ladies."

Ava couldn't help but grin sardonically as Skuld giggled breathily, holding her hand tight. Ava followed Ludorr's lead, taking in the sights of the tall buildings around them, the rain having lessened a little during their drive.

Ludorr produced a rectangular piece of plastic that was gold with a single thin black line near the bottom and slid it through a slot. The glass doors opened and the three of them entered a dim, but inviting front foyer. The blond glanced back at the two girls before coming up to the elevators and hitting a button to bring them up.

Skuld licked her lips as she asked with a dry throat, "So where are you taking us?"

The elevator door pinged open as Ludorr stepped inside, waiting for them to enter before hitting a button with the number 10 on it, "To my condo. I have rarely used it since I bought it, and with my Government work, I rarely have the time to come home. I tend to stay in the provided housing that is much closer to where I tend to be stationed."

Ava mulled that over for a moment as the elevator pinged, the doors opening for their exit, "You work for- oh, you probably can't say much about it, can you?"

Ludorr smiled as he led them down a long hall, still in the similar warm hues and dim lighting of the foyer, "Not out here at least, no." He stopped in front of a door, with the number plating of **N105** on the right hand side of it as about eye level (for Ava at least). The name plate was missing, seemingly collaborating with his rare use of the place.

The blond opened the door with familiarity, and the two girls stepped inside to look around the place. Every furnishing needed was present, though it felt more like a show-room with its black and white tones. Ava nodded to herself, the back of her mind laughing at how foolish she was probably being for following a stranger into their home.

As if sensing Ava's small epiphany, Ludorr went straight to the kitchen and started to go through some cupboards, assessing what foods and such were present, setting water to boil for tea to warm the two up. The foreteller looked to her chosen virus for a moment, before the older man waved her off, "Go ahead and look around. I will keep to myself here in the kitchen, if you don't mind. There are towels in the bathroom, and blankets in the hallway closet. Sadly, I have no clothes here that will be of use to you, so I will leave shortly to procure you both some clothing items and food."

Ava flushed slightly, "Oh but- I couldn't ask you to go out of your way to-"

Ludorr waved a hand nonchalantly, "It's no trouble at all. I have plenty of money, and dragging you both out in such a dreary night would be inhospitable. Honestly, to some strange extent I feel like I owe you- both."

Ava tilted her head at his strange pause but shook her head. She watched as Ludorr began to steep some tea before looking around for Skuld. She took a once-over in each room/area, taking in the colors (or lack of them). Skuld had taken to the furthest room from the front door, and had carefully hung her jacket in the empty closet and placed her boots to the side, her old clothing from when she was chosen as a Union Leader looking stained and worn. The younger girl turned to her with dull brown eyes, a small smile on her face, "Ava…"

Ava smiled and took the girl's hand, bringing her into the hallway where they paused by a closet door, she opened it and found a few blankets within. She handed one to Skuld who quickly bundled herself in its soft warmth, and lightly scampered to the kitchen. Ava shook her head fondly as she went to the other room and removed her damp Foreteller robes, leaving her in only the most basic layers of her cream pants and pink camisole. She took off her cream boots and returned to the hallway, grabbing the other blanket as she went and bundled herself in its folds.

Ludorr chuckled at the sight of her, "Still attached to your mask are you, Master Ava?"

She paused with a gasp, having forgotten she was even wearing it still. She touched the snout of her fox mask, lightly tracing its shape as Skuld tilted her head from her seat at the kitchen table. The foreteller sighed lightly before carefully removing it and shaking out her braided hair. She turned the mask around to look at its face before walking over to a nearby side table and lightly setting it down before looking to her chosen dandelions.

Skuld simply took her appearance as it was with a small smile, while Ludorr seemed almost shaken and was clearly shocked. Ava blinked before bringing a hand near her eyes, "Are.. are my eyes yellow, still?"

Ludorr blinked in momentary confusion before coughing into his wrist before turning back to the task of setting tea and a few meager snacks, "Not at all. They are a pale blue. I was just… surprised at how young you look, Master Ava."

She came over to the table and sat, glancing at Skuld before turning back to the blond, "How old did you think I was, Brain?"

He smiled as he placed a cup in front of her before sitting down with his own, "I suppose time has a way of skewing our perceptions. That, and your position. While it was obvious you and Master Gula were the youngest of the Foretellers, I suppose that, even at the time I hadn't realized just how much younger you were than even _myself_ at the time."

Ave shifted awkwardly, looking down into the warm cup of black tea as she explained, "I'm around 19 now… for me the War was maybe 3 years ago..? However… my physical time was rewound after I had my son, because for some reason all of my… magical nerves? Or something? Were destroyed when he was born." She looked back to Ludorr and paused.

He'd gone pale with surprise, "You… Of course. It was an issue that came up after we were made to flee, but… To think that _you_ of all people would also suffer such severe damage to your magical _core_ …" He looked down, grasping his chin in thought as Skuld looked between them slowly.

Skuld tilted her head slightly, "You had a baby?"

Ava flushed, "Uh, ah… Yes. He was around six months when I was… pulled away. I have no idea how long it's been for him now, with how these time jumps have gone… Honestly, having Luxu pull me from a leap to take you was incredibly disorientating."

Ludorr furrowed his brows before looking between the two. He took a long dreg of his tea before leaning back, "Where was it that Skuld was placed into your care?"

Ava shook her head as Skuld responded quietly, "Radiant Garden."

The Foreteller looked at her charge while Ludorr pursed his lips in contemplation before shaking his head, "I suppose it would be rude to ask anymore than that for now."

Skuld studied him for a moment, "What is it Brain?"

He hummed a moment, "Well… about a decade ago, Radiant Garden fell. I wasn't there for the particulars nor did I care to ask, however, most of the founding Organization came from that World. As far as I could discern though, Xigbar and Saix were the Wild Cards of the bunch."

Skuld's eyes widened as she brought a hand to her lips as she paused to think, "...Isa..?"

Ludorr looked at her a moment before nodding, "Yes… Do you perhaps recognize that name?"

Skuld stared at her tea a moment, "There… were two boys who would visit me after they'd found my cell. One felt like fire, his aura red with the name Lea, and the other, with a blue aura as cool as the moon, Isa… They got into trouble a lot breaking in like they did, but they wanted to help me… But… then a guard came with a coat, and took me out to meet Ava…"

Ludorr nodded as he processed this as Ava frowned, "You were kept in a cell?"

Skuld shrunk into herself a little, "I...can only remember my name, and they were conducting strange experiments related to Memory, and the Heart…"

Ava reached across the table and took Skuld's hand, squeezing it as their eyes locked, "I apologize for asking too much, Skuld."

The girl shook her head sadly, "I… it was terrible, but those boys gave me hope." She smiled fondly, "I'm sad I didn't get the chance to tell them to be careful."

Ludorr sighed heavily, "I believe I have… a slight understanding of the time that has passed. I simply have a few more questions, if you don't mind, Master Ava?"

The Foreteller looked at him before settling back into her chair, "Of course."

"Where was it that you ended up after the war, and… what was your son's name?"

Ava tilted her head, sensing his trepidation, and yet also noting that he seemed strangely sure of his own conclusions. She settled back as she picked up a rice cracker, "I appeared near the Keyhole.. Or well, I suppose even moreso the Heart of the World, of Destiny Islands. As for my son… His name is Sora."

Ludorr covered his mouth in thought for a moment, a strange mirth entering his eyes as he shook silently, before a strange soft laugh escaped him, "My, how the Fates string us together. Amazing. I certainly never would have imagined such thorough threading, if I myself had not been witness to it."

Ava stared at him blankly as Skuld watched him silently before she raised an eyebrow, "...Are you just going to leave us hanging, Brain?"

Ludorr sighed heavily as he shook his head, "It has been about 15 or so years since you last graced your loved ones with your presence, Master Ava." He looked to Skuld as the Foreteller processed that information with shock, "As for you, Skuld… it has been perhaps a decade as I surmised earlier, just before the fall of Radiant Garden. As for the two boys you spoke of… Much like myself, they fell and became Nobodies who took on the names Axel and Saix. I know not what drove them initially, but Saix was constantly collecting unusual information."

Skuld nodded sadly, "So… they died?"

Ludorr sighed as he brushed a hand through his short hair, "I believe I will leave the explanations of what a Nobody is and how they're made for another day. For now, I had best get going to collect food and clothing items for you two. I will be back within the hour, so please take that time to make yourselves comfortable, and to digest the information we've managed to share between one another."

He stood and gave them both a nod before letting himself out, the door locking behind him.

X-x-x-x-X

Fifteen.

In what felt like a few days, she had lost fifteen years with her loved ones.

With her son.

Ava tucked her knees close to her chest as tears fell down her face, her blanket covering her as Skuld took the first bath at Ava's insistence. She wiped at her cheeks, only to pause when her ring scraped against her skin. She took a breath as she looked down at the symbol of her vows she'd crafted for herself. She twisted it in the dim light, reflecting the silver of the band, the shadows of the lux-shaped stars, and the glimmer of the bright blue gem in its center. She bit her lower lip as she thought back through her promises and vows and sighed shakily, closing her eyes as she rested her forehead on her knees.

It felt cruel, even though she had warned Aeros of the possibility of a great expanse of time separating them suddenly…

It was a whole different story to actually live it, but barely feel the effects of it.

She held her left hand close to her heart, knowing she'd done everything she possibly could to buffer the pain, but knowing it would never truly be enough.

Ava sighed shakily, "Aeros… Sora… I'm sorry…"

X-x-x-x-X

Two weeks passed as Ava and Skuld acclimated to their surroundings and began to change the condo to their own personal taste. Ludorr would phone ahead in the evenings, and the three of them would spend time carefully picking and choosing what information to exchange.

Skuld's amnesia was carefully picked at before they effectively let it go, Ludorr explaining that Lauriam and at least one other he was aware of suffered similar effects due to their form of travel.

Ava was shocked and confused by that information, but let it go for the time being since it was realized swiftly that if anything related to the past in detail was mentioned, Skuld would get an unbearable migraine.

It was during the third week of their stay that Skuld's Chirithy finally appeared due to her Heart healing enough from the damage the experiments had caused her. Ava's Chirithy had appeared in kind, excited at having another near that could relate. (Ava had caught Ludorr's melancholy at their presence.)

Ava looked to Ludorr during their latest evening social (as she'd come to call it) a few days later, "Brain… Is your Chirithy still around?"

Ludorr smiled sadly, "I am unsure of its fate. It has been my lifelong companion over these many semblances, but when I had been devoured by Heartless and turned into a Nobody, I had no way of assessing if it survived the process. Being returned to a person, and then once more changed into a Nobody has made my assessments even more unlikely. I...honestly have tried not to think about such a deep loss."

Ava frowned before she acquiesced, "I suppose that's only fair, all things considered." She couldn't imagine the loss of her Chirithy, tied to her as it was. It was truly the only thing she could always count on to be by her side.

Skuld looked between the two of them and the Chirithy chatting away before interjecting, "Were you still thinking about getting a job, Ava?"

The foreteller looked to her before smiling, "Certainly. I don't think I could handle living off of Brain's charity forever. It wouldn't be right, it's just unfortunate that as far as I can tell, such things as Potions and other such healing items aren't particularly difficult to get ahold of…"

Ludorr studied her a moment, "Actually, I've noticed you brewing a number of different things. While it would appear that Potions and other such items aren't particularly difficult to procure, nor are they overtly needed by the regular populace, those of us who work within the military and Government actually use such healing items quite often on our hunts. Potion potency and effectiveness is actually rather lacking."

Ava looked at him shocked, "Really?"

Ludorr nodded, "Do you also make regular medicine?"

She pursed her lips a moment before nodding, "I sort of ran an apothecary with Ruki, back on the Islands. I still have some ingredients in my inventory, if you would like me to put some things together?"

Ludorr nodded, "It would be great if you could. I could bring them to be examined by the medical staff for their potential use, to perhaps see about getting you hired as a silent manufacturer. I have no desire to entangle you in our troubles, but as I said, quality is rather difficult, and those capable of even making such medicines outside of Moogles, or other underground and suspect means are incredibly difficult."

Ava smiled, "I'd be glad to."

Skuld shifted closer to Ava, "Can I help?"

Ava looked at her charge and nodded, "If you would like, I could teach you what I know. It's honestly so much easier with two sets of hands to produce, than alone."

Ludorr nodded as he stood to leave, before Skuld grabbed Ava's hands with a joyful glint in her eyes, "All the better, to be able to work from home, considering the baby!"

Ava went white as she choked as Ludorr paused, as he quickly adjusted what he'd been planning, "Wh-What?!"

Ludorr shook his head with a silent sigh and mumbled, "I'll return shortly."

A week and a proper Doctor trip later, while under the careful 'Older brother' protection of Ludorr, Ava found out she was at least 9 weeks and counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been planned since VtD chapter 25 at the least, but also partially as part of Skuld's recovery. However, while actually writing out this chapter, instead of Skuld being mostly zoned out like Ven was at his start in BBS, she ended up being a great deal more talkative and semi-aware. It honestly changed how this information was going to be revealed. In fact, changing the entire beginning of this chapter kind of completely changed how this part of Ava and Skuld's story was going to progress, and probably helps it out a lot in the long run.
> 
> Also, writing Luxord/Ludorr is an experience, since I never actually cared all that much for the Org members, lol. OTL


	2. Data Processing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing Ventus's story for Eraqus to Wayfinders (though Terra and Aqua's have to be written/posted first), but I guess with the few reviews I got, I gotta explain myself before too long. This wasn't planned in the particulars, so I still hope you enjoy!

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X  
_So I'll leap from the edge knowing nothing of the fall  
How much time do we have before the end?  
As the world rushes in, I'm compelled to look back home  
I'm finally conscious of how this began - the beginning of a lifetime  
in the chains of the leapers' end_  
-Deas Vail, **The Leaper  
**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Before and after Ava's first Doctor's appointment, Ludorr had noticed that she had a pretty severe case of nerves and anxiety. He let the matter go at first, but after the latest appointment to also get her medical records in order (as best as an Off-Worlder could, really) he realized something was _wrong_.

It was their usual evening gathering of menial discussion as Ava was putting together a brew to assist those with insomnia that he decided to voice his concern, "Master Ava."

She paused, looking at him somewhat confused, "I thought we discussed that you could just call me Ava, Brain."

Ludorr pursed his lips a moment as he took a deep breath, "Yes, but I can't help but notice something of concern."

Ava stared at him with an odd expression for a long moment before setting down her pestle and set aside the mortar bowl she was grinding herbs in and folded her hands on the table, "Go on."

Ludorr couldn't help but feel the temperature drop in the room. He almost felt as if he were in The Superior's presence as he reprimanded another Member for their shortcomings. He missed the Vulpes mask for a moment, "You don't like Doctors."

She took a deep breath and sighed as she turned her gaze to the table, freeing him of her cold stare, "I suppose if it were for a cold, or some regular malady, it wouldn't be any trouble. But… when I first tried to get help when I was pregnant with Sora, the Island physician basically kicked me out and called me a witch, and to deal with my own problems. It Hurt."

Ludorr sat up straighter in shock, considering his understanding of the Islands, that was _more_ than unusual behavior. He sat back with a slight slump, "I see."

He went to say more before Ava continued, "I'm… still processing this. I haven't felt any nausea, or much of any of the other symptoms related to pregnancy, whereas with Sora, I could hardly even eat a single piece of bread for over a week. Ruki eventually called in Master Yen Sid's help. He gave me some Magic resistant jewelry to help with the drain on my Magic, and I was able to function mostly normally again."

Ludorr hummed as he placed a hand on his chin, "Do you still have those items?"

Ava tilted her head, "I'm still wearing them."

Ludorr nodded, "It is more than likely helping. Next time we go to the Doctor, we'll request a check on your items to ensure they're adequate. They may need to be replaced or upgraded, since over time such items can begin to lose their effectiveness."

Her eyes widened as she nodded, seemingly nervous again.

Ludorr sighed softly, "You are under my protection Ava, no one will treat you with disdain. In fact, the sooner we get all of your paperwork figured out, the sooner we can register you as an Advanced Magic user. Such proficiency is prized here, and as a woman- one carrying a child at that, there are many protections in place to ensure your wellbeing. No one shall harshly judge you here."

Ava's tension loosened a little, but she couldn't help but hold her hands to her chest in trepidation, "Still… with my body being younger than it actually _should_ be… I know I'm not in a particularly safe position…"

Ludorr nodded with a slight wave of his hand, "Be that as it may, this is where we are at now. It's certainly no worse than those you placed into our care after the War, Ava."

The Foreteller moved her hands into her lap as she looked Ludorr over curiously, "What do you mean?"

Ludorr glanced around the room a moment, "Where's Skuld?"

Ava smiled, "She's begun work at a coffee shop at the corner. Why do you ask?"

He relaxed and leaned back in his chair with a sense of ease, "It somewhat involves her, and some of what she assisted with as a Leader. I didn't want to cause her any undue pain."

Ava motioned for him to continue as she understood.

"Whether it was before the War happened, or as a result of the fear that the War- and subsequent repression of memories brought about, some of the Wielders under our care suddenly began to have issues with casting Magic, or having the obvious symptoms of pregnancy. The female Keybarers weren't sure who to discuss their issues with, and eventually word got to us about the problem. I was busy discerning The Book you'd handed to me, and Lauriam was busy searching for his sister that-"

Ava sat up, "Strelitzia?"

Ludorr nodded, "Yes, she never met with us at the appointed place."

Her eyes widened as she brought her hand to her lips, "So then… who filled that role..?"

He sighed as he continued, "So, being as Ephemer was the Key Leader, I left the matter to Skuld- as the lone girl in our circle, and Ventus- the youngest of our five."

Ava stared at Ludorr for a long moment as he watched her process that information. Slowly, her hand lowered to her lap as she stared at him in fearful wonder, "Ventus… He was a child filled with so much _Light_ … but he was always _alone_ …"

Ludorr took out a deck of cards and began to shuffle them to distract himself, "I discovered the error rather early on… however, I chose to observe the situation and what his motives might be, since I am well aware that I, also, was not originally on that list. What I saw was a young, unknowing, scared boy who was used as a scapegoat by an invasive Darkness that snuck through his defenses due to his innocence and naivete. It was… unfortunate. I never once held him fully accountable for the Fate that brought him into play in Strelitzia's death. It was simply the machinations of Darkness to interfere with our path. To taint us all."

Ava covered her face with her hands as she leaned forward and breathed shakily, tears gathering in her eyes. " _Ventus_ … How cruel must Darkness be..?"

Ludorr shrugged, "As it stood, to return to the original point, was that Skuld and Ventus had to figure out how to help these hapless Wielders, to help them stay safe and healthy. In doing so, they discovered that if they could imbue items with a resistance to magical elements, it helped alleviate the strain on their bodies. These special properties were then slowly and carefully tooled into everyday items, such as jewelry and pieces of cloth. That way, they were easy to carry and keep on their person."

Ava uncovered her face and wiped away a few stray tears, "I see. How successful were they?"

Ludorr grimaced, "Well, they tooled a number of items and made a great many notes on the subject, but… they never saw the fruition of their work. The items, make no mistake, helped, but it would have been to everyone's benefit, had things not happened as they did, to bear witness to the problem that arose in birth and post-partum. There were some Wielders who lost their magical abilities and became teachers instead to fill in the gaps. Their loss, and a lack of having anyone able to continue their work, set us back decades. They were swift in attempting to fix any issues that arose despite the setback, but it created a terrible stigma for women who Wielded. In the end, the Moogles had to assist with such matters, and it was only in their addition that Magic resistant tools became popularized."

Ava clasped her hands together, "That made another problem didn't it?"

Ludorr nodded, "It popularized them as tools for battle, and their original purpose was skewed, and we simply continued down the path of losing talented women to childbirth. Many began to stay single due to this, and thus the quality, and overall acceptance of gifted Magic users- at least in the World of Scala ad Caelum, was looked upon with trepidation and became a path wrought with sexist segregation and opinion. It was… more than tragic."

Ava sighed, "I'm… a little surprised then, that Master Yen Sid was so quick to help me and accept my..situation."

Ludorr scoffed, "Not at all. In my previous semblance, beginning at a young age, I gathered a group of talented Wizards and Fae, amongst other unique individuals, to assist and change the tone on such matters. It had become a silently popular _thing_ to have children in secret Off-World affairs during the first decade of Mastery for many Wielders. There were those who could read the Stars to find and locate Gifted children, many who were born from anywhere between one night stands to secret matrimony. At the end of the day, children who can Wield are a boon, and their origin can be of no consequence. Yen Sid was one such individual under my wing. Before I had changed paths, he had already taken care of a number of cases."

Ava smiled slightly, "No wonder, despite his appearance, he was so understanding and kind."

Ludorr laughed, "He _is_ rather intimidating, isn't he?"

The foreteller tilted her head, "You knew him in his youth, but..?"

Ludorr waved his hand, "He was the mentor of the Lights, while I was on the side of the Dark in our clash. The old Wizard left his Tower to assist his Charges in battle. His strength is incredible, despite his retired station."

Ava nodded wistfully, "Thank you, Brain. You've done more than I could have ever dared ask of you."

"Of course. Someone had to be the brains of the operation."

She gave him a flat look as he chuckled at his wit.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Ava stared at the ingredients laid out in front of her for a Hi-Potion late into the evening (or was it morning?) as she contemplated Ludorr's observations and history.

Wielders, in a desperate boon for comfort in their grief and fears by gaining it from the touch of another.

She was the same.

Ava sighed as she leaned back in her chair, alone in the condo, and stretched her back out as she closed her eyes.

After she had discovered the time left to her with Aeros and Sora, there were times a deep terror would grip her. Aeros would also feel that fear and they'd end up clutching onto each other in whatever way possible. So, of course at some point things had gone further...

Well, more than once.

It was why it hadn't even passed her mind, just how much time may have possibly gone by.

The time leaps did _not_ help her in keeping track of the days or weeks between when she'd last held the hands of her loved ones.

The image of her son, partially translucent flashed through her mind, the crown pendant she'd crafted hanging around his neck.

A tear streaked down her face, ' _Will I ever meet Sora..? Alive… and whole? Will I ever be able to be by Aeros's side again..?_ '

Only time would bring her the answer.


	3. Variable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -If you're not reading Darkness to Sky, I would certainly recommend it. DtV and DtS are sort of running side by side (They effect the other's updates, tbh). There are a few ideas I've contemplated for this story involving the FF cast, but I'm still thinking that over. For now, Melody of Memory has released, and I will use the information given to us.  
> -If, in the future, Ava shows up in Quadratum in canon I will legit scream. It's the only explanation I've got for why she didn't end up with the others in the graveyard outside of legitimately dieing, which would suck.

X-x-X-xXx-X-x-X-xXx-X-x-X  
 _When the dust settles down  
And my feet touch the ground again  
I'm still searching in my mind  
For the place I hope to find someday_  
-Emery, **Sad Season**  
X-x-X-xXx-X-x-X-xXx-X-x-X

Over the several weeks and months that Ava and Skuld lived in Quadratum, Ludorr had assisted in making his lackluster showroom of a condo into their own personalized living space. While doing so, he also made sure they had an understanding of the computers, cell phones, and other miscellaneous technologies available to them.

This wasn't so much of a stretch for Ava, since the Master of Masters had had a rather wide array of technologies at his own fingertips that she and the others had been educated on.

Skuld was slightly more wary, if only because of the experiments she had been subjected to in the basement of Radiant Garden.

Ava set down her twelfth Hi-Potion mix of the day, stretching out her back as she contemplated the color she had chosen for the baby's room. At 28 weeks, she found herself to still have a decent amount of energy due to the higher grade of items Ludorr had procured for her care.

He also had not been wrong about the quality of her personal prenatal care. Though she still went with her mask on to her appointments and other various meetings, only he, her physician, and Skuld knew her true appearance. It had unfortunately created an odd stir within his ranks that Ludorr seemed to get a strange kick out of, despite the array of rumors that made their rounds. (Truthfully, he needed better hobbies for his jollies.)

Her cellphone rang, shocking her as she looked at the caller ID with a raised eyebrow and answered, "...Brain?"

The man cleared his throat on the other line and spoke formally, "Master Ava. It would seem I must impose on you, though it is for your benefit as well." He seemed slightly nervous, which was beyond odd for the man.

She set a hand on the table, "Go on."

He seemed to struggle for a moment before continuing, "It would seem that I shall be bringing a guest over shortly. He's not overly sociable, but he has been curious about you. He is also willing to assist with painting the baby's room while getting to know his secret backer."

Ava panicked, glancing around the condo and taking in her own appearance, "What do you mean _shortly_?"

She could practically feel Ludorr's grimace, "I apologize for the short notice… but I can't entirely say no to this particular individual."

Ava froze, thinking over the various personnel Ludorr worked with or who he'd mentioned on the side. She grit her teeth, "It's not the prince, _is it_?"

He went silent for a long moment, "Perhaps."

"May the Light help you, Brain. I _will_ have words with you for how this came about another time."

He choked a laugh, "Certainly, but please take it up with my Superior, first."

She sneered, "I will see you _shortly_ , Lieutenant General." She hung up the phone abruptly, doing another once-over of the kitchen and main room, deciding it was decently in order. Glancing down at herself, she chose to quickly freshen up and throw on the only half decent outfit she could fit into without feeling miserable about herself. Particularly in the face of _royalty_.

Ava pleated her hair into her usual braid before glancing into the baby's room. Bare walls, painters tape, and canvas covered floor. She glanced over at the paint cans, pans, rollers, and brushes and placed her hands on her hips.

The _royal prince_.

 _Painting some random woman's Nursery._ How _absurd. What sort of foolish bet made_ that _happen?_

She rolled her eyes while throwing her head back slightly at the thought before returning to the kitchen. She shakily organized the Hi-Potions she'd crafted as nerves set in and placed them into a spare container for their delivery.

She paused as the doorbell rang, and the thought abruptly ran through her mind, ' _Have I been serving the Royal Family personally this whole time?_ '

Ava silently made her way to the door, answering it with wracked nerves as Ludorr stood before her bashfully, "I… apologize for the short notice."

She touched her face, realizing she forgot her mask before huffing. It was not as if she were disallowed from showing her face, it just helped her anonymity.

She stepped aside as Ludorr stepped in, followed by a young man that she was quick to recognize as the prince.

Short silver hair, blue and red heterochromic eyes, black jacket with grey plaid details amongst other various appliques. He nodded to her in silent greeting as she bowed slightly, "Welcome to my home, Prince Yozora."

The man huffed, "Yozora is fine, thank you."

Ava couldn't hold back the thought that she was no longer in the realm of reality.

She smiled congenially, trying to hold back her annoyance at the short notice as well a number of other jumbled emotions, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ludorr coughed into his wrist, "Master Ava, you need not be so formal. Prince he may be, but this truly is a simple social house call."

She glanced between the two, Yozora with a hand on his hip relaxed, before she glared at Ludorr, "Clearly, unlike you, I was taught about the proper _Order_ of things."

The man paused in shock before laughing, carefully taking her by the wrist and guiding her to her usual seat at the table fully aware of the eggshells he was plodding through, "Outside of the palace, Yozora is simply another soldier fighting the good fight. Formalities are but a mere annoyance to him away from the public eye."

She glanced back at the prince, who nodded shortly before apparently making himself at home, glancing around the condo in renewed interest (causing her to realize he must have seen it in the past) before looking over her set-up on the table with a raised brow, " _This_ is where our best items have been coming from?"

Ava felt barely slighted as she raised an eyebrow, "You expected something more advanced for such a delicate process?"

Yozora blinked, partially shocked before he glanced at Ludorr, "You weren't kidding."

Ludorr shrugged as Ava pursed her lips, "What have you been saying about me behind my back?"

The Gambler chuckled, "Nothing that is not the truth. Truly, you are a Master in whatever you set your mind to. The Royal House has much to thank you for."

Ava couldn't mask her suspicions as she couldn't help pouting at the bashful man, "That's not particularly helpful, Ludorr."

He smiled before looking at his comrade, "Well then, allow me to show Yozora to the room we'll be working on. Please feel free to pretend we aren't here."

She glared at him, making it clear that such a thing certainly wouldn't be possible.

Yozora couldn't help but chuckle as Ludorr guided him to their task.

Skuld was similarly unimpressed when she arrived home a few hours later, groceries in hand along with various paint cleaners to scrub out the mess from the men's previously pristine clothing.

X-x-X-xXx-X-x-X-xXx-X-x-X

Weeks passed after what Ava had decided to refer as _The Painting Incident_ , of which she learned was brought about by the stupidest of bets to date (if you were to ask her). A challenge Ludorr had posed for his team, that whoever took down the largest number of Gigas within three missions could request whatever they wanted of the rest of the group for a week.

Clearly he had won, and had proceeded to bring each member through her condo to assist with various aspects of the nursery, much to her chagrin as Yozora decided to tag along a few extra times out of personal amusement.

It had however made the finishing touches to the room that much easier to complete, with so many skilled hands passing through as she was finally able to put faces to familiar names.

Tonight she was making batches of Eye Drops for the field due to a spike in enemy forces casting Blind onto teams in the middle of battle. She looked over the pure liquid, sparkling with healing Magics as her cellphone rang. She glanced at it, seeing Brain's name appear as she frowned at it.

She capped the item carefully, before setting it aside and answering, "Hello?"

Ludorr sighed heavily, "I apologize, Master Ava, but I have need of your particular expertise on the field."

She paused in shock, not expecting that as he had made it explicitly clear he would keep her away from such things, "You do realize I'm 37 weeks pregnant, right?"

"Quite. Again, I apologize, but I really do need your help. It's about examining the damage wrought upon our enemies in our latest raid."

She furrowed her brows, "You can't just bring me pictures?"

He paused for an uncomfortable moment, "I have… suspicions. Nothing nefarious of course, but we have gained a vigilante in our cause. I did not see them, but a large number of enemies were taken down swiftly with spectacular and various Magics, and you are the only one presently capable of Wielding that we have on file."

Ava froze. Skuld was still unable to summon her Keyblade, but had not had need to do so. Ava had re-enacted the ceremony with her as a just-in-case in the event that she needed to protect herself if a battle broke out within the city, but as of yet there'd been no such danger.

Ludorr also could clearly not presently Wield, not due to a lack of right, but because he had passed his Keyblade on, going from one hand to another in succession for a different and unique purpose he had yet to divulge.

She sighed, standing, "Alright."

"Thank you, I will be there in about twenty minutes."

"I'll be ready."

X-x-X-xXx-X-x-X-xXx-X-x-X

It was cold outside, and despite the tailored jacket she wore she felt woefully out of place, milling between other investigators and military personnel. Her fox mask was on, a scarf around her neck and partially covering her head similarly to her formal cowl. Ludorr guided her cautiously with a stiffness in his step, others on the scene staying out of his way as he met up with his personal team of five and Yozora.

They all nodded to each other as an inspector came over with a clipboard, shifting glasses up their face as they looked Ava over, "This is the expert you called in?"

Yozora glared at the man as he twitched under his stare, Ludorr nodding, "I recognize the attack formations, but I wanted to be sure. Master Ava has use of a similar weapon, if my suspicions are correct."

The man gave her another once over, clearly seeing that she was unarmed. Ava looked at her friend, "Lieutenant General, what have you called me here to do?"

Ludorr turned to her as the others focused on her, "You can sense and discern Magic, yes?" She nodded as he continued, "I would appreciate it if you would summon your Keyblade. I certainly don't desire for you to physically strain yourself, but if you are able to do a shotlock of some sort and use it on that Gigas over there, it would help our investigations."

Ava looked at the aforementioned purple Gigas, disabled and slumped with a small amount of smoke coming out from behind.

She looked back to Ludorr, taking note of everyone present that might be within blast range, "I hope you understand just what it is you're asking of me."

The Gambler nodded as he took a step back.

Ava took a few steps toward her target, catching everyone's attention into silence as she summoned Vulpes into her hand. It hummed merrily, having missed its Master's call. Ava spun it with a practiced flick, pointing it at the purple Gigas and locking on to various points in its armor. A ball of light gathered at the tip of her Keyblade as energy surrounded her in a pink glow, "Fox Flare!"

Nine beams of magenta fire converged on the purple Gigas in a single shot, her demonstration of her personal shotlock connecting in a single pointed move. Spinning her Keyblade once more as the machine immediately burst in an explosive heap she yelled, "Protect!"

Sturdy barriers surrounded every individual within blast range, as well as herself as Ludorr shouted, adding to her personal barrier's strength for protection with a second layer.

The magenta and orange blaze died out as the last of her Magic devoured the explosive energy of the Gigas's destruction.

Personnel immediately began to scramble with various tools and write notes as Ava turned to Ludorr with a frown on her face as he jogged over. He was clearly shaken, "I apologize. That was far too close for comfort-"

She patted him on the arm with a little more force than was necessary, "That's how it is in battle. Now, would you mind giving me some more information?"

He gave her a look as he guided her along to two other downed Gigas.

"Unless I can prove it with my own eyes, I wish to not speak on mere speculations."

She frowned, but acquiesced, noting that he was really just looking out for her and possibly not wanting to get her hopes up.

Yozora had his eyes locked on Vulpes in vague recognition, Ava noting it as she passed the group. Yozora took a step forward, "I recognize that weapon."

Ludorr paused, glancing back at him with an annoyed frown, "And?"

Yozora seemed to go through a few motions, as if he wanted to say something but then considered otherwise before stepping back with a sigh, "Nothing."

Ava raised an eyebrow at Ludorr as he turned his attention back to her and brought her along to two more downed Gigas, one red and one blue.

She examined them a moment before glancing back at Ludorr, "You wanted me to discern what sort of Magic was used here?"

He nodded, and kept close to her as she first approached the red one. Deep calculated sword strikes marred the machine, random sparks still coming off of miscellaneous wires. She studied it, raising her right hand while holding Vulpes in her left with the tip towards the ground. She hummed, feeling the residual Magic, "Armor Break, followed with a Dragon Fang attack. He must have been a very powerful Swordsman to unleash such damage on machinery so flawlessly."

Ludor hummed, "Is there any other residual Magic?"

She paused, glancing back at him in question.

"Our scanners picked up energy related to Summons. I was curious."

She turned back, pushing her senses out further as she traced the Magic. She stopped, pulling her hand back to her chest as she turned back to Ludorr, "Yes. A Summon _was_ involved."

The man nodded as they then moved on to the blue Gigas. The damage on it was particularly focused, the cockpit destroyed but otherwise minimally damaged. Ava looked to Ludorr once more with a questioning wave.

He put his hands into his pockets, "Magic users are a boon to us, as I told you. However, having outsiders suddenly disrupt battle can be deadly, and while thankfully no one was critically injured, it did cause some confusion on _both_ sides when this Gigas suddenly turned and started taking out several enemy machines." He paused a moment, cataloguing his thoughts, "At some point, the pilot of this machine was abruptly ejected, and the individual who took over made use of it with expert precision. Whoever it was had to be somehow familiar with how Gigas function in a way our side does not."

Ava nodded, a hand going to her chin, "So then, why have me look at this one?"

Ludorr waved at the damaged cockpit, "The individual destroyed the machine to ensure no enemies could take it over once its energy was spent. A well calculated move, but still troubling to the _order_ of things. However, I can't help but feel as though the Magic involved was related to a Strike Raid."

The Foreteller paused, looking at the damage further, only to realize that the man was right. "I think I'll have to agree with you. Not the most efficient move, but still enough to immobilize it."

Ludorr nodded, "One last thing." She looked to him as he continued, "Do you think, if given the chance, that you could pilot anything due to your Keyblade?"

Ava paused, mulling the idea over with a frown, "I've never tried, why?"

The Gambler placed a hand on his chin in thought, "Keyblade Wielders have been known to adapt to battle situations outside of their usual sphere of knowledge or tutelage. In particular, such as driving a vehicle they had otherwise never seen before, or piloting various ships."

Ava placed a hand on her chest in thought as Vulpes brushed against her, humming with the answers she sought. "Yes."

The man looked at her as she continued, "I think, if given the chance, I could probably pilot a Gigas myself so long as I was in the cockpit."

He blinked, "Really?"

She shrugged, "Does it need a key to start?"

He dropped his hand to stare at her in shock. The idea never having run through his mind as he looked between the Gigas and the Master. He burst out laughing, "Of course. If it can make any connection to any World via the World's Keyhole, allowing Wielders to communicate, read, and write in that World's language without even noticing, then of _course_ it would allow its user to be able to drive anything requiring a _Key._ " He shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe I hadn't thought of that."

She waved a hand with a small smile on her face, "Sounds ridiculous though."

Ludorr leaned back a little with a heavy sigh as he put his hand back into his pocket, half rocking on the back of his heels, "Certainly. Your insight is invaluable, Master Ava."

Ava nodded, "Now… Why won't you tell me about the individual that you suspect has created this damage?"

Ludorr smiled wistfully as he gave her his full attention, "Because if I am wrong, I would only cause you undue hardship. I have no plans of bringing your hopes up when I have absolutely nothing to back up my claims with."

She pondered that for a long moment before agreeing with his sentiment. "I understand. Thank you." Ava would have to take things one day at a time.


	4. Connecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am unsure of Darkness to Sky's continuation, but depending on what I decide on, I do have a special "secret ending" sort of epilogue for it.

A-a-A-a-A-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V  
 _A child of dust, to mother now return  
For every seed must die before it grows  
And though above the world may toil and turn  
No prying spade will find you here below_  
-Thrice, **Child of Dust**  
A-a-A-a-A-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V

Ava opened her eyes, asleep yet awake.

Others were Dreaming.

Reaching.

Calling out, singing to find their lost loved one(s).

A vast array of flowers, high cliffs and tranquil waterfalls.

Rainbow balls of light, floating and singing as they passed.

She stood on a path, a road lightly traveled as a girl, similar in age to her turned. Her purple hakama slitted skirt shifted, white kimono top with sleeves dipped in pink, while holding a staff.

A Summoner.

The girl's brown hair swayed, the woven in piece of beads and thread also coming to rest as her green and blue heterochromic eyes rested upon her.

They stood, staring at one another until the Summoner took a few steps towards her. Her clothes changed as she walked, from something almost ceremonial to free. Boots, shorts, a skirt with ombre frilled tiers, an open front white top with a unique 'y' symbol, choppier hair and a long threaded piece of hair tailing behind.

The girl stopped near her to speak the words, yet coming up silent, _We Hope to find Him. The one who-_

The scene bled away, the girl sad as everything became night.

Flowers connected them, a new dirt path.

A house hidden in the corner of a round cliff-face.

Small bridges crossing over small streams and varied levels of earth. A few lampposts, and an open sky partially obscured by a distant metal covering.

Streams of vibrant green life flowed as they bid like an aurora in the distance.

' _So I was finally able to make a connection._ '

Ava turned, her Foreteller robes suddenly becoming apparent to her. Yet, the cowl was down, no fox mask to obscure her face. The girl's voice was like a distant melody- there, but easily imagined.

The girl wore a strange mixture of pinks and white, brown boots, and her hair tied up and twisted into a ponytail. Her green eyes kindly met hers as she held a yellow flower that reminded Ava of a lily.

The girl walked up to her, ' _We've been praying for him, that we would find him safe. If we've connected, then maybe you're the one that will help lead him home?_ '

The brunette came close and handed her the yellow flower, as Ava instinctively took it.

' _It's a flower that represents-_ '

Ava woke up, tears in her eyes, "Reunion."

A-a-A-a-A-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V

Ava had done her best to care for the flower she had awoken with, but eventually it had shown signs that it couldn't survive as it was any longer, so she carefully pressed and sealed it into a glass frame just before she gave birth to her second child.

Her daughter, who's name she had Skuld choose.

' _But why me, Ava?_ '

' _Why not?_ '

_The girl had been troubled by the responsibility, but Ava couldn't help but feel it was good. Something to help anchor them both into the present they now lived. Thus, the moment the newborn had been placed into her chosen-friend's arms, the girl had smiled endearingly, 'Rota. Her name should be Rota.'_

And so it was.

One week passed into seven, until her child was thirteen weeks. Though the Dream had long since come and gone, remembered and forgotten in turn…

She still couldn't help but trust that somehow it would bring about what the flower girl had tried to tell her.

Reunion.

She had been in Quadratum for nearly a year, and every week more and more information came about of the mysterious rogue on the battlefield.

Ludorr was troubled by the individual and his Summon. Perplexed, concerned, and yet…

He would sometimes smile to himself, like he'd made some incredible wager that would soon pay off.

Ava couldn't help but be weary when he got that look about him.

The Foreteller checked on her infant, making sure she was sleeping well before returning to the kitchen to stare at her current Ether brew project.

She sighed lightly, tired as she flopped down messily on the couch, its plushness calling her into slumber.

So she closed her eyes, giving into the lullaby.

It was night, water on the ground as the wet cold air seeped into her robes.

Again she was without her mask, her cowl down as she looked around the frighteningly barren street, a tall building ahead of her as many crosswalks intersected.

A dark figure appeared and walked towards her as if he had melted into being from the shadows themselves.

A metal guard glinted in the streetlights as he came closer, his red eyes, blue-black spiky hair, red and grey gauntlets came into focus. His short sleeved black, red and black plaid, and grey jacket covered a three-quarter high necked shirt. Red belts that intersected over smooth close-fitted black pants that were partially covered by strange red and black boots. A black piece of cloth hung from his top belt reminiscent of a skirt.

Around his neck was a glint, a flash of a black crown necklace with a strange symbol punched out of it. He stopped a few paces from her, suddenly falling into some sort of shock before schooling his face into a blank expression that still held the hint of a frown, " _ **To think I'd see**_ **you** _ **again.**_ "

Ava blinked, her hand balling and coming up to her chest as she took a half step back with a frown, "What do you mean by that?"

The boy stared at her for a long moment before he closed his eyes and shook his head. He took a few more steps closer, close enough to reach out and take her hand if he so chose before he moved slightly to the side, " _ **I think it's time someone takes care of that idiot. I certainly can't do it as I am.**_ "

Ava blinked, weirded out by the other's strange behavior (feeling a sense of dejavu at his appearance), and yet unable to quell her growing jubilation.

The dark haired youth pointed to the tall building in the distance, " _ **Go to the 104 building at 1:04 this afternoon. There, you'll meet the one you've been hoping for.**_ "

Ava jolted awake, immediately staring at the clock on the wall, _12:35pm_.

She sucked in a breath as she jumped off the couch, ' _There's barely enough time!_ ' Ave scurried to Rota's room startling Skuld as she was bottle feeding her. The two stared at one another for a long moment, "-You're home, Skuld?"

Skuld nodded, still somewhat shocked by Ava's behavior, "I had a shorter shift today...why?"

Ava's heart soared, "I have sudden plans. Are you alright with me leaving for a little while?"

Skuld nodded bewildered as Ava immediately moved to her room. She glanced around quickly, trying to decide what she should wear knowing it was probably raining outside. She pulled up her cell phone and immediately dialed Ludorr. A few impatient rings later, a pair of thick black leggings in hand as he answered, "Ava, how unusual of you to call. Is everything alright?"

She put the phone on speaker as she chucked it on her bed, swiftly changing clothes, "Can you take me somewhere really quick? It's important."

He paused, "I'm about 10 minutes away from there right now but-"

"Perfect. I need you to take me to the 104 building downtown."

Ludorr paused for a long moment as Ava put on a long black hoodie that went to her mid-thigh with white sherpa lining peeking from the hood as suspicion bled into his tone, "Why there specifically, Ava?"

She huffed as she messily threw her long hair into a twisted bun, "I'm meeting someone there."

The man paused, finding the situation more than strange and concerning, "...What have you gotten yourself into, Master?"

She sighed lightly as she sat down on her bed and pulled on black socks over her leggings, quickly reaching over to put on black boots, "I'm not telling you to drop me off, Brain."

The man hummed, "I see. So you want me to stay?"

"If possible."

"Alright. I'm about five minutes away. I'll be there shortly. Oh, and it's raining outside."

She sighed as she picked up the phone and turned off the speaker, "When isn't it?"

He chuckled, "See you shortly."

"Thanks, see you." She hung up, moving over to the main hallway closet and staring into it. Pulling out her now oversized coat, she threw it on and grabbed an umbrella and turned to Skuld standing in the hallway with an odd look, Rota staring at her with bright green eyes. Ava paused, looking between Skuld and her baby before calmly walking over and smoothing back the fine blonde hair that was growing in, "I'll be back soon… I'm not entirely sure what it is that I'm walking into, but… I might be bringing someone home with me."

The Union Leader blinked, "...What's going on Ava?"

The two girls shared a long look, "Can you trust me?"

Skuld frowned, "Inexplicably, but… this is _weird_ Ava."

Ava closed her eyes, took a deep breath and slowly released it. She met Skuld's eyes and smiled, "Let my Heart be my Guiding Key."

A-a-A-a-A-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V

Ava could barely hold still in the car as Ludorr raised an eyebrow at her, "If I hadn't been by your side these several months, I'd think you were about ready to launch out of that seat this second and run into the street, Master."

Ava blushed, knowing she was doing something completely out of character, "I apologize, Brain-"

He waved a hand as he came to a stop near the downtown's center. Ava glanced at the clock on the dash, _1:01pm_.

She glanced around, "Do you mind letting me out here? If I take longer then ten minutes to return to this corner I give you permission to look for me."

He sighed lightly, pressing a button that opened her door, "Please don't say such ominous things, Master Ava."

She giggled as she unbuckled and hopped out of the car. She moved quickly to the sidewalk barely in time as the light changed. She watched Ludorr's car turn, clearly to find a place to wait nearby as she waited impatiently to cross the street while opening her umbrella.

The rain was an annoying mist, causing an odd fog over the area as the direction she needed finally became green. She went with the pedestrian flow, eyes almost never leaving the 104 building as she almost felt like she'd vibrate out of her body with the mash of excitement, nervousness, and worry that was rolling through her nerves.

She clenched her hands around the umbrella's handle, keeping it close to her chest to hide her shaking hands. She looked around, from one direction to the next as she came to a stop in front of the 104 building.

_1:04pm_

She closed her eyes and took a calming deep breath, slowly she exhaled as she opened them once more.

Abruptly she turned, spinning on the front of her feet as her Heart suddenly pulled. A tether that had been nearly forgotten, brittle and frayed, tightening into a thick steel cord. She gasped silently as a boy with spiky brown hair and wide blue eyes stared at her for a moment, mouth agape in surprise.

They stood, as if time had frozen between them before she took a step towards him and gently grasped his unconsciously half raised right hand, tears coming unbidden and clouding her vision, " _Sora-!_ "

She pulled the brunette close, startling him as he stiffened in her abrupt hug, clearly confused and shocked. Yet, a moment later he suddenly relaxed as he quietly croaked, " _...Mom?_ "

Ava pulled the umbrella lower as she nodded, her throat tight, "Yeah."

The brunette hesitantly returned her hug one handed, his other still held tightly between them. He breathed shakily as he laughed a controlled sob, "I found you!"

She nodded, trying to find the words to speak as she carefully pulled back from him, coming back to the reality they were out in a cold wet street and her now-teenage son was _cold and wet_ , "Let's go home."

He rubbed his face messily, in the way only boys trying to keep their pride could before he smiled widely, "Yeah!"

A-a-A-a-A-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V

Sora had trailed partially behind her awkwardly, clearly still trying to decide if he was in reality as she couldn't keep the strangely unhinged smile off her face. She kept trying to school her features, but then she'd realize she was smiling again and it was a terrible cycle for her still frayed nerves.

Soon, they came upon a car, the door opening automatically as she neared.

Ava turned, "You can go in first."

Sora glanced between her and the car, rubbing his head as if he'd realized he was doing something particularly _dumb_ (Ava having the same feeling), before shrugging and hopping in. He scooted over as she also got in after him, closing her umbrella and buckling herself.

"So I see that Wild Card worked just right."

Sora had almost gone to awkwardly take the seatbelt at his side before he snapped wide eyed to the front of the car, catching the drivers profile, "Luxord!?"

Ava recognized the twitch in his hand to summon a weapon as her arm snapped out and took his hand. He blinked, looking at her baffled, "Uh?"

She smiled, "Ludorr here has been taking good care of us. Without him I'm not sure where I'd be, so play nice."

Sora blinked at her a few times, mouth open as he looked between the two, "Oh… So… you're name's Loader?"

Ludorr chuckled, entirely unphased, "Buckle up, Sora."

The boy blinked as he grabbed the seatbelt, settling in as Ludorr began their return home.

"Sssooo~ _Uh_ , how did you two come to know each other?"

Ava frowned as Ludorr couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, "A rather long time ago, I'm afraid. Long before the Worlds fell, even."

Sora blinked, looking between the two lost. Ava huffed, "Don't be obtuse, _Brain_."

The man chuckled, "Well, it _is_ ancient history."

Ava pouted, folding her arms over her chest as she slouched a little in her seat, "A Wild Card? Is _that_ why you've been weird lately?"

Ludorr hummed as Sora scratched the side of his head perplexed, "Uh… can someone fill me in?"

Ava waved her hand towards Ludorr as the man obliged, "My apologies, Sora. As you well know, when you defeated me in the Keyblade Graveyard, I gave you a special gift. A unique card."

Sora nodded, "Uh huh."

"It was as described, a Wild Card. At my fall, you had expressed the hope of playing a Game when we were just… guys. Did you not?"

The brunette nodded again, seeming to catch on but still unable to help being a little lost.

"When I had perished initially and became Luxord during my time in the first Organization Xlll, I had fallen due to an abrupt Heartless invasion here, in Quadratum. It was also here that I was offered a chance to join their ranks once more by a Young Xehanort."

Sora nodded at all of this, Ava now the one a little lost.

"Long ago, in a time that is now considered to be of the Age of Fairy Tales… I was handed a special Book by an individual who was known as one of the five Foretellers. Keyblade Masters who had studied personally under the Master of Masters."

Ava frowned as Sora was sucked into the story.

"The one who gave me my role as a Union Leader of the Dandelions, that special Book. It was Master Ava, here."

Sora blinked as he turned to her with a shocked look on his face. She flushed a little under his gaze. _Had Aeros not said anything?_

"You're a Keyblade Wielder?!"

Ava nodded, "Yes."

Ludorr cleared his throat, "Be that as it may, there was a second special Book placed into my care. The Book of Prophecies." He sighed lightly, "It spoke of the second Keyblade War… and so I joined the Organization and gave you that card, all in the hope that perhaps… Light would not expire. That it would bring about… _Hope_."

Sora sat wide-eyed for a time, mulling that information over as Ava suddenly took note of their surroundings, "Ludorr?"

Her voice was rigid as the driver internally sighed, "Yes, Master?"

"Where are we going?" Ava's words immediately put Sora on alert as he glanced around.

Ludorr breathed deeply, "I have orders related to the rogue, however, you aren't familiar enough with Sora to understand that something is wrong with him."

She blinked as Sora balled his hand into a fist, giving Ludorr a hard cold stare that prickled the man's neck, " _Wrong with me?_ "

 _Light help him_ , the Gambler continued driving as he explained, "Neither of you have anything to worry about. Just as Ava has been under my personal protection, so now are you, Sora." The brunette still had a heavily suspicious look, but glancing at Ava seemed to settle him a small bit.

"You see, I work for Quadratum's Government. I have been compiling data on you these past four months, trying to understand who was behind the interferences on the field. It didn't take me particularly long to guess that it might be you, but I never seemed to be able to catch you visually to confirm my suspicions."

Ava straightened, "Is that why you had me come to the field that day?"

Ludorr nodded, "Yes. I am familiar enough with Sora's attack patterns and abilities to have guessed… But guesswork isn't overtly helpful for a paper trail. So I simply had to bide my time and wait for further information to come to light. I had no idea you were capable of tracking Sora, Master Ava."

The three paused as they came up to a gated area, leading into the medical facility Ava had become rather familiar with during her time here. She wasn't nervous, but she was still concerned and annoyed. She took Sora's hand to keep him from jumping out of the car, giving him a reassuring look as they were cleared to go through.

Sora frowned as he held her gaze for a long moment before looking back towards Ludorr, "So what do you want with me?" His voice was weary.

"Well, for one, I'd like to have a Doctor look you over and see about treating your degeneration. Something is off about your coloring as a whole, and I don't like it. I have heard that you can abruptly stop mid-battle and seemingly become too paralyzed to move, or that you sustain heavy injury and seem to not realize that it's happened. I am deeply concerned."

Sora slumped a little, "...oh."

Ludorr parked in a familiar area of the hospital. Ava was a little curious, but she supposed it made sense that he would use the same Doctor as herself due to the familial ties.

She froze, "Ludorr, if they take a blood sample-"

The Gambler waved a hand, "I will deal with it, Ava. I _do_ have some authority, granted to me by the Royal House. The only ones who will need to know are your personal physician, and the top brass. Even then, the situation will be explained accordingly by myself. If nothing else, they will be relieved to have our Rogue's data on file, and since they are slightly familiar with your Keyblade, they know you can face him if something were to go wrong."

Sora frowned as Ava grit her teeth, "So I'm the contingency plan?"

Ludorr sighed, "I don't have a Keyblade anymore, so I'm certainly not up to the task." The man opened his door as the passenger doors opened automatically. The three exited the car as Ludorr went to the other side closer to Sora, giving him a pointed look, "Stay by my side, and you will be perfectly free to do as you wish. Leave, and the military will hunt you down, and your mother will follow foolishly after you. _Don't try it._ "

Sora balled his hands into fists before slowly nodding, "...Alright. I'll… trust you, Luxord."

The man nodded as he looked to Ava, who was waiting to continue.

There was much to do, and none of them planned to stay for a second longer than necessary.

A-a-A-a-A-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V

Sora's overall examination was a mixture of decent positives and particularly terrible negatives. As suspected, he was suffering from some form of Death. Somehow, necrosis hadn't fully set in- that, or it came and went in cycles as had been observed with his varied issues on the field. It was an odd situation, and one that he couldn't (or wouldn't) explain to anyone as to the how's and why's.

This made diagnosing the problem that much harder, since without a more specific cause, they could only conclude he'd been Magically Cursed somehow, and did what they could to do some preliminary healing with various Light Magic and Holy water.

The physician, as well as the few other specialists brought onto the case, were relieved to know such items and Magics weren't detrimental to his health, since he did seem to improve with each carefully observed test.

It was still incredibly concerning.

It was during these tests that Sora's appetite had returned with a particular vengeance, so Ludorr got the three of them food, grabbing a double portion for the teen but holding the extra back as to ensure the brunette wouldn't make himself sick.

Ava in the meantime, after the first sets of (baffling) tests came through, was left with filling out any possible information she could think of while he was being worked on.

Once Sora was finally with her for more than a few minutes without being surrounded by the staff, she turned to him, "So I've done everything I can guess on, as well as complete the information they've given me… But I'm going to need your help to finish this paperwork."

Sora glanced at it and grimaced, "Alright." Not like he could really say _no_.

So the mother and son duo went to work on completing his forms. Abilities, general stats, weapon(s), Magic proficiency, amongst a many other bits and pieces of information.

It was exhausting, but Ava reassured him that it was exactly the same as her own paperwork.

Yet, it was when the Doctor's were trying to decide if they could finally give Sora the clear to go home that evening that Ludorr tossed another wrench into their plans and reassurances.

"I believe Sora should enter the Academy."

Ava paused and looked the man over with pursed lips and angry brow. She herself was enrolled to soon begin online courses and a few in-person training courses. She had chosen to do so, not entirely feeling comfortable with not being completely allowed to act as needed without possible military or governmental repercussion.

"Why do you say that, Ludorr?"

The Gambler studied the two for a long moment, understanding he was on thin ice, but he was standing knee deep in ice water anyway, "If I were to guess, Sora's missed two years of schooling now."

The brunette blinked as he felt an odd flush on his face, "Uh, well… _yeah_ but-"

Ludorr waved his hand, "I can guess the specifics. As it is- I believe it best to get you enrolled into school. If you want to do so in person, I can enroll you. If you would rather start from home like Ava is, and move into in-person, that is fine as well. You will have to take a placement test, but I have already specified that your schooling is dubious at best, and that you may as well be considered similarly to those who come from the farthest reaches of our country. Those who finish their schooling by age twelve and then move on to assist their parents in whatever fieldwork is needed for agriculture."

Sora took that in, his arms crossed over his chest in concentration. Slowly he nodded, "I..guess I can understand. But, what do you mean at home? Like with a personal tutor?"

Ava piped up, "No, online classes with a computer."

Sora grimaced, "Uh… I'm _not_ exactly… _Great_ with technology."

Ludorr huffed lightly, "I'm well aware."

Sora pouted as Ava contemplated, "Does this decision have to be made immediately?"

The Gambler shook his head, "No, but preferably within the next two weeks. I would also like to have him show off his skills in a simulation. Similarly to yourself recently."

Ava pursed her lips, thinking that over until she slowly nodded, "I suppose that makes sense… since that would factor into his field ranking, correct?"

Ludorr gave the affirmative as Ava continued, "What is the final piece of information you're hiding?"

The Gambler chuckled lightly, "Of course I wouldn't be able to get anything past you. For Sora to enter the academy and be given the field ranking test while forgiving his vigilante status, he must pass the entry exam with a 60% at his present age-school level."

Ava narrowed her eyes, "That's not your doing, is it?"

Ludorr shook his head, "Unfortunately, that is the demand of my superiors."

Ava clasped her hands and crossed her legs, "Then you had best get me every teaching material you can that will allow me to get my son up to speed."

Her light blue eyes nearly flared in glowing gold, startling Sora at the sight, " _Failure_ is not an option." She understood the stakes.

Ava wouldn't allow anyone to take her from her family _ever again_.

Ludorr bowed slightly as he left the room, leaving a tense Ava, and an unsure Sora behind.


	5. (Two Converge into One) Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made the executive decision to continue DtV as part of Darkness to Sky. The chapter that will be made obvious is in chapter 5, [Union to Sky], though DtSch 4 already takes care of other important matters beyond the previous chapter. I'm doing this to make these two stories 'cleaner,' so I don't have to constantly rewrite scenes (annoying for me, boring for you). Since they've now converged into a single setting, it would be easier to put in specific character perspectives all in one story.
> 
> Unfortunately, unlike VtD which was pre-written, the rest of the series is being written mostly day-of-posting as essentially impulse writing. So I apologize for the partial mess I've made, here.
> 
> Story Read order (atm/imo): VtD, Chapter 1 of DtS, EtW (ish/as you please), DtV, and then DtS 2 onwards.
> 
> Just because I've been writing fanfiction for over 20 years doesn't mean I've understood everything about what there is to know about fic writing- this is my first series ever so… it's a colossal learning experience. X,D I'm sorry, guys. I still have never created outlines for my work. -cringe-

D-a-N-d-E-l-I-o-N-s-X-d-A-n-D-e-L-i-O-n-S  
 _It's death or it's life  
Everyone tries to stay between  
Scared what you'll find in your head  
Is that what you mean?  
The stories they told  
The world opens and devours you  
Guard every hope because you only have a few_  
-Emery, **Young Boy's Dream**  
D-a-N-d-E-l-I-o-N-s-X-d-A-n-D-e-L-i-O-n-S

Ephemer slowly opened his eyes blearily, squinting at the strange expanse before him.

He took in a deep and cleansing breath before slowly releasing it.

_They had finally ended the Loop._

Light had not expired, and Darkness had not prevailed ( _for now_ ).

The silver haired teen looked around the World he'd landed in, clear reflective waters, slowly passing clouds in the blue sky…

His Chirithy appeared next to him, looking around, "How in the Worlds did we end up _here_..?"

Ephemer looked down at his Dreameater, "Where are we?"

Chirithy put a paw to its chin as it tilted its head back and forth, "It's **The Final World** … A place beyond Sleep. It's a World where those with strong Hearts await their end after their mortal body has perished."

Ephemer jolted, looking around again, "So we're in limbo..?"

Chirithy hummed, closing its eyes in contemplating, "Yes… and no? It's not that simple, honestly."

Ephemer slumped, "How did we end up here?"

Chirithy contemplated that, "Maybe because of your connection to Sora..?"

Ephemer blinked, frowning at the idea, "...But I was able to lend him a hand…"

Chirithy bowed its head, "Something… His Heart was already damaged..?"

The Union Leader stared at the Dreameater for a long moment before slowly nodding, "I… maybe you're right. We did experience a Loop effect, because we were too late…"

It was kind of confusing in the muddle of Time attempting to suppress such inconsistencies.

Chirithy hummed, "Well, all we can do is continue onwards." It pointed to the far and distant horizon, "It might take some time, but maybe we'll find our answers beyond?"

Ephemer grimaced, "That kinda seems like Death, Chirithy."

Chirithy drooped before looking up at its Wielder, "Do you think I'd do that to you?"

Ephemer pretended to contemplate that before chuckling lightly, "Nah. It's just sort of bizarre."

Chirithy dismissed itself with a pop, leaving the Dandelion on his own.

He began the long journey into Night.

Days, minutes, hours, years, he didn't know how Time worked in this place, but he walked without ceasing.

His body didn't get tired, and he didn't need food, but it _was_ mentally taxing.

Occasionally a glittering Star would approach him.

' _You're kind of like the other boy…_ '

Sora really _had_ been through here.

The sky slowly, _slowly_ began to change. From Day to early evening, to dusk.

It was when he came to Twilight that he found his first Star in what felt like years.

He paused to stare at it, wondering if it would speak.

The Star seemed to be examining him, ' _To think I'd ever see a living person ever again._ '

Ephemer frowned.

This Star was different from the others.

It could still yet be revived into a living, breathing person.

"What's your name?"

The Star seemed to contemplate that for a long while, ' _I'm just a Replica. I don't have a name of my own._ '

Ephemer tilted his head, emerald eyes gleaming in intrigue, "A replica? Of who?"

The Star was quiet for a long moment, ' _You wouldn't have known him._ '

The Dandelion huffed, placing his hands on his hips, "C'mon, tell me."

' _...Riku._ '

Ephemer gasped, "Riku?! I met a Riku once!" The Star seemed taken aback at this as he continued, "He was only a toddler at the time when I made my connection to Sora, but I definitely met a Riku on Destiny Islands!"

The Star was silent for a long time before he finally spoke, ' _That's… Incredible. That's who I'm a Replica of._ '

At this Ephemer smiled brightly, "Come with me!"

' _Huh!?_ '

The Dandelion grinned, "Your time isn't up just yet- you can be restored! I can just _feel_ it!"

The Star seemed to be at a loss, ' _I had been prepared to simply come to my end within Darkness… yet, Riku himself saved me. He wanted more for me, but the Replica body that my past self had possessed… I left it for the person I cherish most so that_ she _could live… Do I even have any right to take such a chance?_ '

Ephemer frowned, "Why not? Your Heart is your own- You couldn't be here if you weren't your own self."

' _...You have a point._ ' The Star contemplated for a while longer.

"How about I give you a new name, one to make your own?"

' _My own… name? Really?_ ' He'd hated and accepted being called Riku.

Ephemer nodded enthusiastically, closing his eyes and he thought carefully for a long moment. Finally, after long deliberation he smiled kindly and spoke, "Tochi."

If the Star could blink, it would have, ' _Huh?_ '

Ephemer huffed, "If Riku means shore, then Tochi means land. They're similar, but not the same."

The Star contemplated for a moment, ' _...Kind of like Kairi and Naminé._ ' He seemed to nod in acceptance of this, ' _I'll accept it. Is it really alright for me to go with you, though?_ '

Ephemer nodded, "Absolutely! I couldn't leave a strong Heart like yours behind like this!"

The Star sighed heavily, as if he had finally come to accept things as they were, ' _Alright then Ephemer. I'll go with you… Thanks._ '

The Dandelion grinned widely as he then summoned his Starlight. He took a few steps back and carefully aimed the Keyblade at the Star who was now named Tochi.

A gentle Light formed at the end of his Keyblade, creating swirls as the Star began to glow, collecting into itself until it was reshaped into a warm colored sphere. It was a pleasant Heart, balanced in both Light and Dark.

Ephemer lowered Starlight as he approached the awaiting Heart as the Keyblade was dismissed. Carefully, gently, he extended his arms towards the newly reformed Heart, gathering it in his hands as he coaxed it to Rest within his own Heart.

Riku Replica- no, Tochi fell into the abyss of Ephemer's Heart.

Slowly he opened aqua colored eyes to the bright light of the Dandelion's Station.

The outer three rims were various shades of grey, as the fourth had circles in shades of blue with unfamiliar star shapes within, backed by green. In the largest open circle was a shadowed tower coming into morning, the inner circle haloing Ephemer's image holding faces he knew and didn't.

A young Ventus, a girl with kind eyes and long hair, a teen who looked frighteningly like Marluxia with kinder eyes and short hair, and another teen who wore a feathered fedora and a smirk.

Tochi landed lightly on the glass's surface. He glanced down at himself, only to be startled that his Heart's image had already changed.

Similar to his original self, he was wearing a v-neck navy shirt tucked into dark grey belted pants, with black combat boots on his feet. The plaid details on his grey short sleeved jacket were white with yellow, while the strip on his shoulders was colored cream.

He blinked at his light grey fingerless gauntlets, examining his hands back to front. He pursed his lips, glad to no longer be wearing the dark suit but still being a little lost on how this change had come to occur.

Had it simply been because he'd been willing to come to his final Rest?

Tochi sighed lightly as he called for his Keyblade, Way to Dawn coming at his call.

It too changed.

_**Dawn's Awakening** _

The Keychain had changed to a black colored star, the silver cording like the fake charm Naminé had created within Castle Oblivion. The grip was now round and textured solid black. The angel wing on his guard was ivory, while the bat wing was a deep indigo. The indigo continued up the blade as the angel wing at the tip was also colored ivory. The red was replaced with dark grey, and the eye that had been present on the guard was replaced with a silver star.

He stared at his changed Keyblade for a long moment.

_Did he really deserve the chance to be his own self? He had already charged his original with watching over Naminé… Yet..._

_He knew Riku had wanted him to be his own self._

_Just as much as Tochi had come to secretly desire, but had sacrificed everything instead._

Ephemer placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him as he turned to meet his benefactor's smiling face.

"I'm glad it worked. It might be a little boring here… but I think you know how to reside within another's Heart… right?"

Tochi nodded slowly, "Yeah… Thank you, Ephemer."

The Dandelion nodded, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance before disappearing from his Station.

Ephemer opened his eyes, looking towards the evening ahead.

_It was time to cross to the "other side."_


End file.
